


good things take time

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thousands years, and things finally start to fall into places.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in





	good things take time

"If drinking from a heavy smoker affects my immune system, then will this make me straight?"

"No," Jongin says patiently. "Drinking a smoker's blood doesn't weaken your immune system. It's the potential bacteria in their blood that may attack you."

Sehun eyes the sparkling bottle with skepticism. "It doesn't answer my question. Has there been any scientific research on the effect of blood owner's sexual orientation on their consumers?"

Jongin groans. "Sehun, nothing could turn you straight."

"You don't know that."

"I know that," Jongin growls, at the same time Minseok nods, "He knows that. Your hand has been attached to his ass the moment you guys walk in here."

Sehun has a constant need for touch that Jongin doesn't fully understand but he has learned to not mind it. Maybe it's because of the body temperature change, leaving him crave for heat. Maybe it's just who Sehun is.

"Take your fucking hand off my ass and finish your drink," Jongin orders. Sehun complies, not without a firm squeeze.

Jongin thinks it's a bliss that vampires don't have a heartbeat. Stupid Sehun.

"I have hormone extracts," Minseok offers very unhelpfully. "Testosterone and estrogen are equivalents of salt and pepper."

Sehun beams and takes out his Vampire 101 notebook. He flips to the column that says, _Cooking Recipes_.

✦

By the second month, Sehun runs out of newbie questions to ask. He’s familiar with the dos and donts, and knows how to fight. The first time is messy. There’s no sugar coating it. It’s cruel, it's bloody. Jongin crosses the basement to get to Sehun, pools of crimson sticky under his feet. The woman — auburn hair, early 30s, dark red lipstick and low-cut dress — lays limp on the floor. A white skeletal blade is drenched in her own blood.

"Sehun?" The blood is so dark it's almost purple on Sehun's porcelain skin. A line of pearly sweat trails down the side of his face, but his hand is freezing when Jongin touches it.

"Sehun?” Jongin whispers. “Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sehun rasps, dropping his forehead onto Jongin's shoulder. "I'm fine."

"She was asking around for you, at _The Vault_." Sehun says as Jongin gathers him against his chest. "She didn't seem like a nice person. I—"

"She's a hunter. Was." Jongin pets Sehun's hair. "Next time, don't be so reckless. Call me.”

"Alright," Sehun says. Jongin can smell confusion in the air. Confusion, slight anxiety, but no fear. "Can we leave?"

"Yeah," Jongin pulls him up to his feet. "I'll take you home. Do you want to stop by McDonald's for a milkshake?"

Later, as they leave the drive-through, Sehun tells Jongin to pull over. They stop at a quiet street. In the dark, Sehun's eyes are bright and clear. It feels like all the constellations have been crushed and squeezed into those brown irises.

"Jongin," he says, his voice so low it’s almost a purr. "I killed her."

Jongin nods.

"Jonginnie," he says again. "Does that make me a bad guy?"


End file.
